


You Got It

by Babie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/pseuds/Babie
Summary: A ton of thanks to the wonderful htbthomas for the beta-reading! Without her, this fic would be a hot, hot mess. Any lingering mistake is entirely my fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> A ton of thanks to the wonderful htbthomas for the beta-reading! Without her, this fic would be a hot, hot mess. Any lingering mistake is entirely my fault.

Leonard slowly opened his eyes to someone calling his name. "-rt...Snart. Leonard! Can you hear me? Please, tell me you’re fine," the voice said, sounding fairly distressed. At last, his vision cleared and he turned to find Raymond squatting down next to him, a hand... his own hand clutched Ray’s.

Why was he lying on the floor anyway? What had he been doing there...wherever there was. "Heard...you," he slurred, the words way more stretched than his usual speech. He had most likely hit his head, except he didn’t seem to recall how, or when. That explained why he had been apparently sleeping on the floor in an unfamiliar location.

"I’m so relieved!” said Raymond while his grip on his hand tightened. “I-it’s me, it’s Ray," he said unhelpfully. Leonard tried to sit up, but Ray forced him back down. "No, lie down for a while. I think you have a concussion, I’ll have Gideon to check your head later, but for the time being try to rest." Raymond's other hand was a warm spot on his chest. Leonard realized he was cold. Maybe Raymond was right for once and the concussion was messing with his body's perceptions.

Raymond began to get up, but Leonard tightened his hand instead, to keep him there. “Where...are...we?" Leonard asked.

Ray frowned. "We're inside the time pirates’ base... Well, lair maybe fits better, from the look of it. Don’t you remember?” Leonard just stared at him blankly, so the idiot kept on talking. “We are here to stop them from smuggling technology from their time to their 20-years-younger selves, who aren’t supposed to have for quite a while yet."

Now he was starting to think more clearly, and what Raymond was saying did sound familiar. “We... did it?” he said eventually.

Raymond’s grin was captivating. “Absolutely, we totally did!” he said, and Leonard kept quiet while Raymond explained the mission, and how Leonard hurt his head, but by then Leonard had already tuned his voice out and found himself gazing at the idiot’s pretty face, his tempting mouth...

When his lips touched the rosy mouth above him and he gave in to the desires of his impaired mind, Raymond, thankfully, stopped talking. That was nice.

It was even nicer when Raymond leaned in to deepen the kiss.

They exchanged kisses for some minutes. Leonard slowly lifted his free hand and put it on the other man’s cheek, carding through his luscious hair. This was something he had fantasized about doing for a while, but never really admitted to himself. He wondered for a moment if he would regret this later, that he should wait until he felt better, but right now everything was fine with the world and kissing Raymond, of all people, felt great.

"Raymond, have you..." 

Raymond turned suddenly, releasing Leonard's lips. Leonard turned as well, to find a surprised Professor Stein standing before them. He cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Err, we can take care of it later. Just- just carry on.” Stein said, waving his hand and retreating to where he had come from. “We’ll talk about it on the ship, maybe in a half hour? Yes, in half hour," he said, then he was gone, leaving the two to their privacy.

"Snart?" Raymond asked softly.

Leonard glared him. "What?" he asked, pleased that he felt more in control of his voice.

Suddenly, Raymond hugged him tightly to him. “God, I thought we were going to lose you without- Without me ever getting to tell you," Raymond said.

Leonard blinked and pulled back with a look of confusion coming across his features. "Tell me what?"

"Tell you that I like you." Raymond gave him one of his dazzling smiles.

Leonard smiled despite himself. “You’re an idiot,” he said, and seeing the idiot’s smile starting to fade, he hastened to add, “but, yeah, I like you too. I wonder how it’s possible, but there’s that.” Leonard didn’t do touchy-feely stuff, but he had to admit, when Raymond’s smile grew wider at his words it provoked a warm feeling in his chest that was... nice. "When this whole thing... is over... let's have sex." he stuttered, hating his lack of control. Then again, it got them here.

Raymond laughed. "Alright, but on one condition," he said. "That we go out on a date, first."

Leonard Leonard rolled his eyes, but then nodded. "You got it."


End file.
